WoO Loops! : Missing Time Loops
by SKRoberts
Summary: Have you ever wondered what other silly things Jack might have done in the time loops of “Window of Opportunity” we didn’t see? These are only a few possibilities. (Check header info for more)


Title: WoO Loops! : Missing Time Loops from "Window of Opportunity"  
Author: Sarah K. Roberts (S.K.Roberts)  
Main Character(s): Jack  
Date Completed: March 2003  
Category: Missing Scene, Humor  
Summary: Have you ever wondered what other silly things Jack might have done in the time loops of "Window of Opportunity" we didn't see? These are only a few possibilities.  
Setting: The beginning of each loop in "Window of Opportunity" (Season 4)  
Spoilers: Through "Window of Opportunity"  
Author's Note: For more "WoO" fun, see my drabble "Loopy."

Disclaimer: This story is not meant to infringe on rights of MGM Studios or Gekko Film Corp. This is not for profit and purely for enjoyment. All characters of _Stargate SG-1_ were borrowed and then returned, unharmed and unchanged at the end, with their dignity intact. Any similarity between this story and an already existing fan fiction, is purely coincidental. Enjoy!

**_WoO Loops! : Missing Time Loops from "Window of Opportunity"_**

Jack looked up from his Fruit Loops once again, Daniel's voice coming from across the table in the commissary, "Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"

O'Neill began to chuckle to himself. He had to laugh to keep from crying. He was so tired of these stupid time loops. His chuckled soon developed into a light laugh.

Daniel was confused. "Jack, why are you laughing? I really want to know what you think."

Jack dropped his spoon of Fruit Loops and put his hand over his face. His laugh was getting worse and he was turning a little red.

"Colonel?" Carter questioned.

Jack's laugh was starting to get loud. He could no longer keep it in. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"Jack," Daniel asked as he lowered his fork, "are you okay?"

"No," Jack managed to squeak out before, "Ha ha ha ha HA HA HA"

Other people in the commissary were starting to stare.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Jack almost yelled as he looked at Daniel.

Daniel noticed that Jack was starting to purple now. It was scaring him. "Jack, calm down! You're going to hyperventilate!"

Too late. Jack suddenly stopped laughing, and his head fell and hit the table, just missing his bowl of cereal.

* * *

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"

O'Neill dropped his spoon into his bowl. Without saying a word, he got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

"Jack?" Daniel questioned as he watched the tall, silver-haired man walk away.

Jack walked down the hallway and after a while ended up in the briefing room. General Hammond wasn't in his office. A grin spread across the Colonel's face. He looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching then hurried into the General's office and locked the door._ If I have to live through another stupid time loop thing again, I'm at least going to be comfortable_ Jack said to himself as he moved over to Hammond's chair. The Big Chair was unbelievable comfortable. No wonder Hammond was in his office a lot! O'Neill propped his feet up on the desk and reclined in The Chair.

Seconds later, there was a harsh knocking on the door. Jack almost fell out of The Chair. He hadn't realized that he had dozed off. Darn Chair. He looked over at the door and realized that it was Hammond who was knocking. "Colonel O'Neill, what in the world are you doing in my office?!"

Jack made a confused face and cupped his hand to his ear. "What?" he mouthed.

"Unlock this door, Colonel. That's an order!"

"I can't hear you!" Jack mouthed again. He could hear every word, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Colonel!" Hammond was starting to turn cherry red.

Jack got up and walked over to the door. He looked the General right in the face. He wiggled his fingers in a sort of wave and closed the blind. Jack heard Hammond yell something, but it wasn't for innocent ears. He walked back to Hammond's desk and plopped back into Hammond's chair. Settled back into The Chair, Jack tried to doze off again.

* * *

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" O'Neill screamed as loud as his voice would allow him. He still has his spoon in hand. Everyone in the room stared.

"Jack, are you okay?!" Daniel asked, a little fearful, after Jack had finally stopped yelling.

Jack cocked his head slightly and looked at the floor, thinking. "Yeah," he said finally. "I'm better now." He started stirring his cereal as Daniel and Carter just stared at him.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"

O'Neill's eyes widened. "Why are you looking at me?" he said in a kind of nervous voice.

Daniel's face scrunched up in confusion.

"You're looking at me, too!" Jack said, turning toward Carter. Her face quickly matched Daniel's.

"You're both looking at me! Why are you both looking at me?!" Jack said excitedly, lowering his spoon. He began to look around, noticing the eyes of other personnel were on him. "Everyone's looking at me!" He dropped his spoon. "Stop looking at me!" he said to anyone who could hear, squirming in his seat and looking around. Some of the personnel tried to look away, but most couldn't. Awkward grins appeared on many faces.

Jack's face wrinkled up, almost as if he was crying. "Stop looking at me!" he pouted. He quickly tried to cover his face in an effort to hide. After a few seconds, he uncovered one eye. "You're still looking at me!"

Carter and Daniel couldn't help but look at him. Everyone couldn't help but look at him.

Jack quickly got up from his chair. "Stop looking at me!!" he yelled as he trotted out of the room, his face still covered by his arms.

"Humph," Daniel uttered as he just stared at the door Jack had exited.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"

O'Neill dropped his spoon and looked at his watch quickly, a look of worry on his face. "Awe, man! _MacGyver_'s on!" he said loudly before bolting from his chair and out of the room.

"Hmmm," Daniel said after a few seconds, finishing the bit of waffle he had in his mouth. "I didn't know Jack watched that show."

* * *

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"

Jack stared Daniel in the eyes, "What do you think?"

A look of confusion appeared on Daniel's face. "I just told you how I feel."

"I just told you how I feel," Jack repeated with the exact same inflection, still holding his spoon of Fruit Loops.

Carter quickly developed the same confused look on her face as Daniel's intensified. "Jack, are you okay?" Daniel asked.

"Jack, are you okay?" the Colonel uttered.

"Why are you repeating everything I say?" Daniel asked. Carter could only stare.

"Why are you repeating everything I say?"

"Stop repeating me!" Daniel said, his voice raised.

"Stop repeating me!" Jack said, his voice equally raised.

"Jack, stop it!" Daniel said firmly, dropping his fork.

"Jack, stop it!" Jack said back, dropping his spoon.

"Colonel, what's wrong with you?" Carter asked with both concern and a tad of frustration in her voice.

"Colonel, what's wrong with you?" the O'Neill said back to her.

Daniel and Carter looked at each other strangely. What has gotten in to the Colonel?!

"Quit playing around!" Daniel said.

"Quit playing around!" Jack answered.

Carter nudged Daniel's arm. "Do you think he somehow doesn't know that he's repeating what we say?" Since the question wasn't directed at him, Jack didn't have to repeat what she said. He looked back and forth between them.

"How could he not know?!" Daniel asked her.

"I don't know, but it could be possible," she said.

"He was speaking normally just a few minutes ago!" Daniel said, his voice lined with irritation.

O'Neill chuckled to himself inside. Since Daniel and Carter were talking among themselves, Jack picked him his spoon again. He was so sick of Fruit Loops, but it seemed like the thing to do. He forced some more of the cereal into his mouth. He struggled to swallow it, but it was almost worth it to see Daniel and Carter perplexed by his behavior.

"Maybe we should have Dr. Frasier check him out," Carter said.

Jack almost choked on his cereal, and hoped the other two didn't notice. He was also sick of Doc Frasier shining that annoying pen light in his eyes. Maybe his little joke wasn't going to turn out as funny as he had hoped.

"Jack, what's wrong with you?" Daniel asked.

"Jack, what's wrong with you?" Jack replied, thankful to have relief from eating his Fruit Loops.

"Jack, is something really wrong with you, or are you just playing around?" Daniel asked, his face starting to turn red.

All right. It was time to give this up. Jack lowered his spoon into his bowl and looked at his watch. "Aren't we late for a briefing?" He got up from his chair and walked out of the commissary, grinning.

Daniel and Carter tried to say something, but all that would come out was air.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"

O'Neill dropped his spoon and looked Daniel right in the eyes. He brandished a finger at him and said... something... something not in English. It sounded similar to Latin, Daniel noticed. Little did he know it was the very alien language he had been teaching to Jack and Teal'c. Jack stood up and walked out of the room.

Carter saw the severity in the Colonel's eyes, but she had no idea what he had said. She looked at Daniel. Apparently _he _had understood. "Daniel? What did he say?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I think it was... _Ask me that again, and I'll break your fingers_," Daniel answered, a befuddled look on his face.

* * *

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?"

O'Neill looked at Daniel with disgusted eyes. He poured the Fruit Loops in his spoon back into the bowl and placed the spoon aside. He scooted his chair back and stood up slowly. He gently picked up the bowl and stared at Daniel. He then proceeded to dump his cereal -- milk and all -- over Daniel's head. The archeologist tensed up a little because the milk was still cold. Jack had almost no expression at all on his face, not even a smirk. He made a casual 180 degree turn and walked away from the table.

Carter stared at him as he walked away. "Colonel?"

Jack didn't respond.

Daniel remained amazingly calm as tears of milk ran down his face and glasses, a pile of rather soggy cereal atop his head. "I guess he didn't want the rest of his Fruit Loops."

**THE END**


End file.
